macrocoselliafandomcom-20200214-history
Gamorris Eridon, Hell Doctor
Gamorris Eridon, Hell Doctor is a short story by Lily Schwartz, the creator of Macrocosellia. It's about a Hardigray named Gamorris who inflicted a disease on the town (The Overlook) he once lived in, and he dies for it. Characters Gamorris Eridon, a twisted man out to show The Overlook how weak it is. An unnamed hellion who kills Gamorris. Full Story Gamorris stood in front of a rioting crowd. The Overlook tended to have simple, olden riots. Pitchforks, torches, and the like. These riots weren’t common, and if they did occur it would be against a group of people, such as the Ilk of Rose incident. People shouted and waved their flaming posts. Pitchforks were thrust into the air, and they clamoured about. Certain parts of the group screeched, ‘Kill him!’ The leader of the crowd stepped forward, and stared into Gamorris’ dead, emerald eyes. The man was a Hellion, a devilish man. The Overlook was originally a home for the Hellion, but eventually it grew to have all sorts of odd creatures, mostly outcasts. “You did this to us.” The Hellion man who led this party of hatred mumbled. “You did this to yourself.” Gamorris replied with confidence. “I simply have shown you what is true.” “Your truth killed tens of hundreds! Half the population is dying because you think your truth would show us something! All you did was slaughter!” Gamorris’ ear twitched. He wasn’t phased. Yes, his experimenting killed so very many, but the disease he unleashed on the Overlook was a show of their weakness. Nobody would listen when he said they were going to die. He knew one day someone would find The Overlook, and kill them all. Gamorris didn’t want to die. A group of Nimbus renegades, who despised The Overlook, came to attack. The Overlook was beaten, but spared. They were humiliated. People were killed, stores raided, and the government could’ve been overturned. The Nimbus renegades laughed in the face of the Overlook, and left them to die on their own. Gamorris lived through the attack, but he didn’t want to fall to another. The Overlook was hated enough, and now it was evident that they were weak. Turning to The Hordes, Gamorris joined them, and plunged a revenge attack on The Overlook. He released a chemical gas, inflicting a disease he called Lepidopt. It slowly ate away at the skin of anyone who touched the airborne illness. Almost half the population of The Overlook died to Lepidopt, and the smell of rotting flesh filled the streets. The Hellion man snatched a pitchfork from the hands of a fellow rioter. He held it to Gamorris’ neck, backing him into a battered and beaten wall. “I swear... I swear I’ll kill you here and now if you don’t leave this place!” The Hellion hissed. His ruby red eyes glinted in the light of the torches beside him, making him look quite the foe. Gamorris didn’t flinch. “I am prepared to fight you. You’ll die to me or you’ll die to the disease.” Gamorris uttered, a blank look in his face. The Hellion man stammered. It was highly likely for him to die to Lepidopt, but Gamorris, a fighter? He was bluffing. “That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” The Hellion man replied. The man brought his pitchfork back, about to stab Gamorris. Finally, a look of fear went over the Hell Doctor’s face, and he screeched as the spears on the fork pierced his chest. Blood spewed from the wound, and Gamorris collapsed. The crowd went wild, they swarmed around the fallen Hardigray, and began to attack. They stabbed at him, leaving massive marks in his body, arms, and neck. Gamorris died a brutal, bloody death. The Hellion man lifted his corpse by the neck above his head. “The Hell Doctor has been slain!” The crowd cheered and shouted. Torches were raised in the air. “Burn him, and let us never see of this evil man again!” The clamour of the people grew louder as the Hellion man pushed a crowd member forward. The member shakily held a torch, and brought it toward the fallen Gamorris. He lit ablaze, and his flesh burned under the moonlight.